Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing INitial ranging (IN) for a Machine to Machine communication service in a mobile communication system.
Background Art
Many studies have been made on a Machine to Machine communication service that supports data communication between devices in a situation where there is no human interaction or only limited control is possible. The Machine to Machine communication service has advantages of reducing the cost of managing devices through automatic control and communications. The Machine to Machine communication service is considered as technology applicable to fleet management of vehicles and goods loaded on the vehicles, smart metering, home automation, health care, etc. In this specification, these devices will be called a ‘terminal’.
In a communication system (hereinafter referred to as a ‘Machine to Machine communication system’) supporting the Machine to Machine communication service, a greater number of terminals will highly likely attempt INitial ranging (IN) at the same time, compared to in the general communication system. Therefore, the Machine to Machine communication system is required to support IN of a larger number of terminals at the same time.